


Ohana means family (and family means Freelancers)

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church makes sure she don't die, Gen, Lilo and Stitch References, Tex is not okay, ohana bitch, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should we give up?"<br/>"Don't you even THINK about it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana means family (and family means Freelancers)

"Do you think it's....time to....give up?"  
"Don't you even THINK about it!"  
He snaps it, not meaning to.  
"I-I'm sorry it's just..."  
He looks down.  
"Ohana."  
The other man tilts his head.  
"What?"  
Church stands.  
"Ohana means family...."  
He motions to Tex.  
"...and family...family means no one gets left behind."  
He brushes her hair up and kisses her forehead.  
"...family?"  
Church nods.  
"These....people....these freelancers....they're the only family I've ever had.  
So yes, family. She's not getting left behind, or left for nothing alright?"  
He nods.  
"Of course. Always."  
He nods and sits back down, grabbing her hand again.  
"She'll be okay?"  
The other man nods.  
"With you here? And all of us?  
For sure."


End file.
